


I fall in love with him more and more each day

by shaggingtomlinson



Series: Welcome to reality [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Five Years Later, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, new beginings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggingtomlinson/pseuds/shaggingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, Harry was positive that he could fall more and more in love with Zayn as days went by, if falling more in love with him was even possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fall in love with him more and more each day

**Author's Note:**

> Long overdue, I know. I'm sorry! 
> 
> 1/5 oneshot! Stay tuned for more.

If you told Harry six years prior that he'd be living with Zayn Malik he would have laughed in your face. He would have told you that he wouldn't even remember Zayn, yet alone share a flat, at least not as a couple. 

Apparently life can surprise you big time, because even though he had been horrible towards Zayn most of their years together in school Zayn was now the person Harry was planning on spending the rest of his life with. Five long and incredible years had gone by since he and Zayn had become actual friends and in a few months time it would be five years since they officially became a couple. 

It was something he'd never predicted would happen in his life, all he wanted back in school was for Zayn to just notice him, he didn't care how, just that he would notice and acknowledge him. The fact that they'd celebrated their five years as friends moving in together was just a dream for Harry. 

It wasn't anything overly exiting though, since they had basically lived together for the past five years anyway, but they were getting their own place. They now had their own space to create memories and makes their, they had a place to call their home. They could do whatever they wanted without having to think about who else might be around to hear or watch something they didn't want to watch. It was theirs and theirs alone. 

Even though they weren't new to the whole living together thing, Harry was just a tad bit more exited about the whole thing than anyone else. This had been his plan since they turned eighteen. He had planned this and it turned out just the way he wanted it to. 

When they finished school at eighteen everyone expected them to go to uni and some even expected them to break up, told them that they'd meet someone new at uni and that he and Zayn was just first loves and all that crap and that it wouldn't last, but Harry didn't want it to just be something that wouldn't last. He wanted it to be forever and that's how his plan got into motion. 

Zayn had been accepted into the local uni with art as his major and even though Harry had been accepted to his first choice of uni and major, he declined. He knew that it could potentially ruin every chance he got to get a proper job and money, but after he had talked it through with his mum and sister and even Zayn's dad, his mind was made. 

So while Zayn was doing his thing in uni Harry got a job at the local bakery. The pay was absolutely crap in the beginning and he felt like he didn't get to show off his skills like he wanted to, but it was just the beginning. As the years passed by he got better and better and he had eventually worked himself up to becoming an assistant manager and his pay had become a whole lot better and he found that he quite enjoyed the job as well. 

He had been told several times that it wasn't too late to go to uni and that he could make something better of himself than an assistant manager, but he was absolutely sure he did the right thing by not going, at least right away. He wanted to do this, he had a big plan and it was finally coming to reality; he and Zayn was moving in together, in a flat he had spent three years saving up for and he felt exited, nervous, happy, dizzy and a little sick at the same time. 

He hadn't exactly told anyone what his final plan was (not even Zayn), because believe it or not; moving in together was not the end of it; the end of it was top secret and Harry wanted it to be that way until it became reality. 

Everything had gone just the way he had planned it, they were done moving in and they were having their first party since they moved in and he could be out there entertaining his guests if it hadn't been for him standing in their bathroom on the verge of throwing up. He was trying to calm himself down with both drinking and splashing himself with cold water, but it seemed to just make everything worse. He was a nervous wreck and he had no idea why. 

He wanted this; he had planned it for three years for Christ sake. He loved Zayn, he knew Zayn loved him back and he really, really, really wanted this more than anything he had ever wanted and if he hadn't read the signs wrong he was pretty sure Zayn wanted it too. 

So why the heck was he so nervous? Why did he doubt himself so much? Would anything change? Would he stop falling more and more in love with his boyfriend after this? He couldn't help but laugh out loud at himself for the last question. 

“Oh course not, you're fucking stupid for even thinking that.” 

He looked at his refection in the mirror hoping that it would tell him to just man the fuck up and got out there and do what he had rehearsed in his head a thousand times before. He could do this, he knew he could. 

“You love Zayn and Zayn love you, nothing will ever change that. Just take a deep breath, go out there and do what you've been wanting to do since you were eighteen and make every single person in that room cry.”

He was about to do just that and straighten himself up ready to go out before he changed his mind when there was a knock on the door and he could hear Zayn's voice coming through it. 

“Harry?” 

He took one last deep breath before he opened the door for his boyfriend and his smile lit up when he saw his face. 

Oh yeah, you can totally fucking do this 

“Hey, is everything alright? You've been in here for a while and I was starting to worry.” 

Yes, he could definitely do this 

“Everything is perfect. Just didn't feel good and I thought I might have eaten something bad, so I just stayed in here just in case. It was nothing though, I feel completely fine now, I promise.” 

The look on Zayn's face told him that he wasn't completely convinced, so he took his and linked their fingers together before he could say anything else. He softly squeezed his hand to once again assure him that everything was fine, because it absolutely was. Thankfully it made Zayn drop whatever he wanted to say first. 

“That's good, we don't want you getting sick right now, since you know this is our first official night alone in our own flat.” 

He wiggled his eyebrows seductively before he burst out laughing when Harry's face lit up when he remembered that yes, indeed would this be the night when their family and friends would go back to their own homes and leave them alone for the first time. 

“Is that so? But what if I don't want to? What if I just want to enjoy a quiet night alone with you and Cuddles? What if I'm not in the mood? As far as you know, I could be on my period. Wouldn't want to mess up our new sheets on the first day, would we?” 

He tried so hard to keep a straight face, but it was completely useless and he burst out laughing seconds later. Everybody in their flat knew that they wouldn't skip having sex for any reason. Zayn however wanted to play along a bit more. 

“Last time I checked – which was only a few hours ago, might I add – you were a man, so I'm pretty sure you can't get your period. So if you started to bleed down there, we might want to take you to the hospital, but I wouldn't mind double checking though, you know just to be sure you're really a man. We can do it right now if you'd like.” 

Harry hit Zayn in the shoulder for even suggesting that when they had a room full of people waiting for them just down the hall. He had to hug him tight after he hit him though, just because. 

“I think it can wait.” 

He could feel Zayn's heart beating steadily against his ear that he had pressed against Zayn chest and he could feel his breath in his curls when he giggled. He had absolutely nothing to worry about. 

They stayed wrapped around each other and Harry was about to suggest that they'd go back to the others when Zayn opened his mouth. 

“I still can't believe you named our kitten Cuddles.” 

Harry pulled away from his enough to be able to look him in the eyes. 

“Wow, way to ruin a perfect moment, Zayn. I happen to think Cuddles in the perfect name for our cute little kitten. She's the cutest kitten in the whole entire world so she deserves the cutest name out there. Besides you let me name her, so you have nothing to say about it and you just have to deal with it. 

Now come on, out guest must wonder where we are and I got a surprise for you that can't wait that much longer.” 

He didn't give Zayn any time to respond or ask about the surprised and instead just dragged him by his hand towards the living room as fast as he could. 

This is it. 

\--- 

Harry's nerves came back again as soon as they stepped into the living room and he briefly thought about going back to the bathroom, but he knew that he would never do it if he didn't do it straight away. 

It's now or never.

“Could everyone be quiet for a moment? I have something very important to say.” 

He let go of Zayn's hand a positioned him self so that he was both facing his boyfriend and the rest of the room. He wanted everyone to hear what he was about to say and when he was sure everyone was listening to him, he took one final deep breath before he started talking. 

“First of all I'd like to thank every one of you for supporting us and helping us setting up the beginning of the new chapter of our life. I'm sure you all know how much I've wanted this and how big it is for us to finally have our own place to live. It's been five amazing years of switching between Zayn's house and my house and now we have our own and it's so great that you all wanted to be here to make this happen with us. You helped us make this happen and we're so thankful for that. 

However there's another reason I wanted all of you to stay longer than you intended to. 

Ever since I realized my feelings for Zayn I've always wanted to spend my entire life with him. It's never been a doubt in my mind that I wanted to spend it with someone else, it's always been Zayn and that's why I've been planning this since I've turned eighteen. 

Most of you know the reason I never wanted to go to uni and most of you know that this flat is the reason, I wanted to earn enough money so that I was able to buy a flat that was ours and I finally did. 

But there's also another reason for it –“ 

He was pretty sure the oldest girls already knew what he was about to do and as he slid his hand down his pockets to pick up the box he had put in his pocket that morning, he could hear squealing from what he assumed was his sister and Perrie. 

“When we were still in school I saw this in a jewellery show at the mall once I was there and I immediately knew that this would be perfect for Zayn. I wanted to buy it right there and then, but I couldn't afford it. 

I was actually pretty upset about that and when the nice lady in the shop asked me what was wrong I told her and to my surprised she told me that she would keep one for me as long as I wanted and she did. A few months ago, almost four years after I first saw it in the shop, I went back to the store with more than enough money and she still had it waiting for me. But instead of buying when I wast there the first time, I asked for it to be engraved and when I came back a week later it was just the way I wanted it to be and it became mine for a short while before it would become Zayn's. 

I just had to wait for the perfect moment to give it him – ”

He turned to properly face Zayn who's eyes were glued to the little box in his hand and Harry would see the years that were threatening to fall down from his eyes. He could also hear pretty much everyone woman in the room sobbing in the background. Heck, he was pretty sure he'd start crying soon. 

“ – and this is the moment. We have our closest family and friends here to witness it and you know that even though she's not physically here; your mum is here too and she would've been so proud of who you've become this past five years. 

Ever since the day I found you crying in school, I knew that I wanted to do everything I could for you to be happy and I hope that you are. I'm pretty sure that you are.” 

He was never that good holding back his tears so it didn't surprise him that he had tears rolling down his cheeks when he got down on one knee in front of Zayn and opened the box. 

“I love you so, so much Zayn and I wouldn't trade these past five years with you for anything else I this world because you are my worlds. It's been the best five years of my entire life and I really hope that I get to spend many more years like those with you. You're everything to me and I'd do anything to make you happy.”

Here it goes.

“Zayn Malik, will you marry me?” 

The room became completely silent around him, like everyone was holding their breath for the final words that could either make or break their lives forever. 

Every negative thought Harry had ever had about all if this came back and he had to break their eye contact, afraid Zayn would say no. It would completely crush him and he was sure he wouldn't be able to face anyone in the room ever again. 

“You stupid fucking idiot.” 

Oh my god this is is, this is the part where he reject me. 

He couldn't meet Zayn's eyes, not when he was about to get yelled at for ruining everything. 

“I can't believe that you think I wouldn't want to marry you. Of course I will!” 

Before he could completely wrap his head around the fact that yes, Zayn wanted to marry him, he was yanked up from his knee and crashed right into Zayn's body. Seconds later a pair of lips was on his and he was being kissed. 

There were cheers going on around them, but none of the boys could focus on anything else than the “Yes!” and “I love you”'s that were being said between kisses and happiness they felt about everything. It was a hundred times better than Harry had planned it out to be. 

The ring was finally slipped onto Zayn's finger and their friends and family finally got to hug and kiss and congratulate the two newly engaged boys and to see the special ring up close. 

The night was over before they knew it and their guest left almost at the same time, so it didn't take long for them to finally be able to celebrate on their own. 

Between the soft moans and whispers that night, soft words of “I love you” and “love” and “we're getting married” were exchanged and instead of rushing it they took their sweet time to make each other feel appreciated and special. 

Harry was absolutely positive that he'd fall more and more in love with Zayn as the days went by, but he wasn't sure if falling more in love was even possible at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/karinahellesoy) | [Tumblr](http://shaggingtomlinson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
